


Words

by Multiversal_Misfit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, occasional Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversal_Misfit/pseuds/Multiversal_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three scentence drabbles written based upon random words and even random-er head canons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Absolute_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/gifts).



> So this was originally just something to cheer up my Shining Star, but now seems to have grown into just a reason to shamelessly add to the Bertholdt/Marco tag on here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's in control for the night, and Bertholdt doesn't know how to handle it.  
> Modern AU

He's biting down on his bottom lip, chest heaving as he tries to control the his whimpers and the sweat beads down his face.

And Marco, cruel and cunning and sweet Marco, is grinning devilishly towards him as their fingers intertwine and he's leading him along so painstakingly slow. 

"I don't know why I agreed to come with you to this haunted house Marco but I do know I'm going to kill you if I die."


	2. Sniffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's sick.  
> Bertholdt's Sick.  
> Wonder why.  
> Modern AU

This time, the blanket is tucked around them as Marco is holding in his coughs and Bertholdt is trying to control the sniffles of his dripping nose as he forces another spoonful of medicine in his mouth.

Marco's being rather quiet as he looks down at the wrinkles in their laps and nervously picking out stray lines before finally managing to clear his throat and face Bertholdt once more.

"I'm sorry for making out with you while I was sick."


	3. Parka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is too cold.  
> College AU

The bundle of the fleece around him offers a relaxing break from the bitter cold whipping across the campus.

Despite the natural warmth of the jacket clearly too big for him, Marco is burying himself in it, pulling it closely as possible before he gives an excited hum at the lingering warmth of the previous wearer.

Yes, Bertholdt's parka was always the best.


	4. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star shine brighter when you're not alone.  
> Canon/Modern AU

At first, it's supposed to be just some sort of way to pass the time,playing a game of knowledge and wonder as Marco's finger continues to move across the night sky, searching for constellations and planets and satellites.

But as the hand still against the blanket starts moving across the fabric, becoming steadily more nervous and unsure as skin against skin becomes fingers against fingers and palm against palm, he knows that what starts as star gazing is turning into something else he just can't describe.

But as long as it's Bertholdt, he can't bring himself to care as long as it stays Bertholdt.


	5. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggles are worth the outcome.  
> Concert AU

Never mind the squelching in the fabric of their socks and shoes, or the splattered mixtures of brown against their legs and shorts that's crusting and peeling.

What matters right now is that after a day of trekking the fields and avoiding other people, Marco can feel satisfied with himself as he watches Bertholdt's fatigued frown grow into an excited smile.

It only took seven music festivals to find his favorite band, but the memories are worth it.


	6. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has given up when it comes to his best friend and his boyfriend.  
> Modern AU

It's warm for October, but no ones really complaining as they abandon their sweaters and change into shorts for probably what's the last true summer day of the year. 

Jean is giving a disgusted glare towards Marco, practically bundled in the sky blue turtleneck sweater that he can easily pull off but is so out of place in a day like now, and is already leaning in to tug it off of him as he seats himself beside him. 

The satisfied glance from Bertholdt towards Marco, especially towards the neck of the sweater, makes Jean think otherwise and understand the redness in his best friend's face, isn't from the heat.


	7. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more than one type of hunger in the world that needs to be satisfied.  
> Modern AU

The digging of the counter into his back doesn't matter as he presses further into the kiss, growing more sloppy and harsh, with awkward bumps and the sound of teeth hitting teeth muted only by soft moans and practically groaning whimpers coming from him and Bertholdt, with not even the need for air able to pull them apart from each other until it becomes to much and they're panting against each other's skin.

"We're, supposed to be deciding on food for dinner, " Marco manages to mumble through another assault on his neck and collar bone, though any other protests are lost through a gasp as he feels a new breeze across his waist.

Well, there were other hungers that needed to be satisfied too.


	8. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers are a lot like people 
> 
> Belgian!Marco and Hungarian!Bertholdt  
> Modern AU

He likes to compare themselves to their national flowers, usually to himself as he watches the other pace around the open floor of their kitchen for breakfast.

One is a red poppy, open and free to the world and determined anywhere, while the other is a gentle tulip, timid and closed and suited for only specifics.

But even tulips open up, and when they do it's just as beautiful a sight as when it's closed, both equally his favorite forms.

 


	9. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is always the one creating friction in Bertholdt.  
> Modern AU

 

Jean is the one who made him see the terror of the world and Marco can’t even look at Bertholdt the same now, even as he reaches a hand slowly towards and swallows nervously.

“Jean isn’t allowed here with those monster movies again.”

But if Marco continues to duck his head under Bertholdt’s shirt every time something terrifies him, maybe Bertholdt will make exceptions.


	10. Flexible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt never ceases to surprise Marco.

Marco is so intent on his task, watch Bertholdt’s curve, farther, farther, and farther still.

 It’s so painfully slow that Marco is caught off guard when he stops, giving a lazy smile before tilting his finger off.

Marco’s nose hurts for hours after the flexi-ruler snaps back into place. 


	11. Probability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all a game of Chance

Marco’s arms never stop moving as he lazily leans against Bertholdt while the fountain continues its shooting of water and Marco continues his explanations on probability. 

Bertholdt is only half paying attention to the explanations of shooting stars and meteors, instead merely focusing on the excitement of Marco, the joy and light he gives off as if he was a star himself.

“So what’s the probability of you saying yes, to marrying me?”


	12. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm as much as a coward as they are..... I have... No will of my own."  
> -Bertholdt Fubar, chapter 16  
> Chapter 77 spoilers?? Kinda. 
> 
> Indirect death mentions.  
> Canon Timeline

If he was strong enough, maybe he could have stopped Reiner, convince him that the threat was in his head and it'd all be fine.

If he was strong enough, maybe he could have taken it down, move fast enough if only to get him out the way and deal with his teammates on his own if only to prevent innocent bloodshed for just a little bit longer.

But he was never strong enough, and all he could ever do was watch as now Marco suffered the consequences.


	13. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco Bodt is the worst.  
> Modern AU

He likes to work hard to make sure every single leaf is accounted for in the mass pile that grows in the center of the back yard, so that the wet undersides won't stick and create a harder problem come the first snow.

He likes to wait until the taller returns from the shed with the compost bags before dashing across the steps and concrete, making sure to build enough of a pace to easily jump on his back and drag them both down in a flurry of oranges and reds.

Marco just makes sure to do most of the re-raking to calm Bertholdt back down, though not without curling against his chest and first enjoying the feeling of hands on his back and a kiss to his forehead lost in quiet laughter.


	14. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's worth it if it's him.
> 
> This is so late for his actual birthday whoops  
> 1930s AU

It doesn't matter to Marco the constant whistling that's growing in his ear as his legs start to burn and he continues to skirt corners with Jean close behind him. They know they can easily lose these coppers, all it takes is zigzags through the fat cats roaming along the street and double backing turns to confuse the suckers before they can rush on back to the safety of the empty building their little family calls home. For him, it's all worth it as he slides through the cracks in the wood boards with a hello to their ragtag group of friends and squats before Bertholdt to present the small bar of chocolate, if just to see his face light up at the treat and Marco's breathless "Happy 13th Bert."


	15. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's undone.
> 
> Canon timeline/Modern AU

It's the bliss of friction erupted in silent gasps and deafening moans. It's the cool relief of saliva against over heating skin masking teasing praises and whine inducing worship. It's the fire of lips and teeth making clear marks of ownership against a too clear canvas that truly pulls him under and over the ecstasy.


	16. Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco just wants to nap
> 
> Canon timeline

It's the blades of grass that annoy him, not the ladybugs or dragonflies that float around lazily or even the tuffs of dandelions that occasionally scatter around them. The simple stalks that sway in the breeze and tickle at his nose anytime Bertholdt seems to find the freedom to shift into another one of his awkward positions in his sleep are what appear to be doing him in on their day off from training and around the campground's meadow. He simple shifts again, tucking the edge of his nose against the taller's chest to guard from the assault and allow a bit longer of a nap, knowing Jean and Reiner will come wake them when it's time to return.


	17. Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco stop being curious.   
> Modern AU

It's large and clunky and dusty but Marco doesn't seem to care too much as he drags the device out from it's corner and Bertholdt just watches in confusion.

It's to be expected, cleaning out the old attic of his family holding several generations of artifacts, that the young Bodt would discover the old player and the box of accompanying records spanning the golden ages of Vinyl hidden away only to capture his full attention and wonder as he fiddles around with it.

Bertholdt knows that the job won't be finished now, something confirmed ten fold once Marco has discovered the perfect album to drag him from his boxes and pull into a dance, one he's helpless to deny even if he can't keep the rhythm if only to pull that smile from his freckled partner. 


	18. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's called falling in love.  
> Canon timeline

It isn't unusual for the cadets in the 104th to be reduced to squealing children as the break from training allows them to pull out their layers of winter clothing and run across the training field tossing projectiles at each other's heads or creating small armies of plump figures.

Bertholdt prefers to sit in silence as Marco and Jean drag Reiner down with them to work on creating more of their standing army, an occasional ball of snow forming in his hand to assist in the excitement until Reiner in his laughter is dumping handfuls of snow down atop the duo and pulling small shrieks.

He'd be apologizing more in worry, if he wasn't finding himself lost in the laughter of Marco as he's framed in white and the sudden wild thumping in his chest when Marco proceeds to smile in his direction.


	19. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's perks to employee benefits.  
> Café AU

There's a thousand questions wanting to drop from his tongue as he watches the freckled waiter silently drop off the small plate carrying the pastry besides his still warm tea and then proceed to hug the tray to his chest. Whatever the deal is with this cake, it's embarrassed him to deliver is as the freckles near his nose disappear in the growing band of red and his free hand is reaching up to scratch at his neck.

"Uh, on the house, for my favorite customer...."


	20. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of it mattered  
> Chapter 84 spoilers

With everything baring down on his shoulders, the death and despair, broken lives and families, the blood on his hands, he knows he shouldn't be here in this place, shouldn't be allowed _this_.

But none of that really matters anymore once he gained his bearings, the soft brown that always lit up, the corner of lips in a relieved smile, the warmth of familiar hands on his back as the laugh floated on the air and made his heart swell.

"I've missed you so much, Bertholdt."


End file.
